Naruto Hiden - Happines
by Shiromaki Uzuto
Summary: Sebuah cerita tentang romantisme keluarga setelah teror Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4. Kisah tentang cinta yang samar, dan telah lama terpendam kini terungkap. Keluarga Nanadaime Hokage berbahagia menyambut datangnya generasi baru bersamaan dengan datangnya musim semi di Konoha.


**Naruto Hiden : Happiness**

 **belong to Shiromaki Uzuto**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Perang Dunia Shinobi Ke-4 telah berakhir. Kaguya Ootsosuki telah disegel oleh _**Nidaime Kami no Shinobi**_ – Naruto Uzumaki dan Sasuke Uchiha. Setelah melalui pertarungan yang panjang akhirnya kedamaian dapat diraih. Seluruh Shinobi bersorak gembira, mereka melempar Naruto dan Sasuke keudara sambil memberikan ucapan selamat dan pujian. Naruto memberikan senyuman lebar yang menjadi _trademark_ -nya sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis.

Berita tentang selesainya perang dengan cepat menyebar ke seluruh dunia Shinobi. Mereka yang tidak terjun ke medan perang dengan segera menyambangi lokasi utama medan perang yang kini disulap menjadi semacam perkampungan kecil untuk merayakan keberhasilan mereka menyelamatkan dunia ini. Para Daimyou dari masing-masing negara memutuskan untuk menganugrahi Naruto dan Sasuke _medal of honor_ sebagai bentuk rasa terima kasih atas jasa keturunan terakhir dari dua Klan terkuat sepanjang sejarah.

Disebuah tenda yang dikhususkan untuk pahlawan dunia Shinobi saat ini sedang dikerumuni oleh orang-orang terdekat mereka. Gokage, Bee, Rookie 9 + Sai, berbincang sambil sesekali menertawai tingkah bodoh Naruto.

Saat ini dunia Shinobi benar-benar telah mencapai sebuah kata yang selalu dicari Jiraiya selama hidupnya.

" **Kedamaian"**

...

 **Konohagakure – Hi no Kuni.**

Sudah setengah tahun sejak perang berakhir. Semua desa yang terkena efek perang mulai bangkit kembali, semua saling gotong royong dan membantu agar keadaan desa kembali normal. Banyak yang terjadi selama kurun waktu tersebut. Dimulai dari diangkatnya Kakashi sebagai _Rokudaime_ Hokage, Pernikahan Naruto dan Ino yang kemudian disusul rekan seangkatan mereka. Para Bijuu kini tidak lagi dianggap sebagai musuh, justru mereka dianggap sebagai pelindung yang harus disayangi dan dicintai serta dihormati. Perspektif ini dimulai saat Naruto menjelaskan tentang asal usul para Bijuu yang sebenarnya dan tujuan mereka diciptakan. Sekarang Bijuu-Bijuu tersebut tersebar di seluruh dunia Shinobi. _**Shukaku**_ yang berada di Suna, _**Matatabi**_ yang berada di Kusagakure, _**Sanbi**_ yang berada di Nami no Kuni, _**Son Goku**_ di Iwa, _**Kokou**_ di Amegakure, _**Saiken**_ di Kiri, _**Choumei**_ di Takigakure, _**Gyuuki**_ di Kumo, dan yang terakhir adalah _**Kurama**_ yang berada di Konoha.

Kebahagiaan benar-benar dirasakan oleh semua orang bahkan makhluk seperti Bijuu turut merasakan hal ini. Kurama yang sekarang tinggal di padang bunga di belakang patung Hokage sering dikunjungi oleh anak-anak dan masyarakat yang sekedar ingin mengucapkan rasa terima kasih atau kadang hanya ingin memberinya makan. Tentu saja Kurama senang karena sekarang dia diperlakukan secara manusiawi – _lebih tepatnya hewani_. Kedelapan Bijuu yang lain juga mendapat perlakuan serupa, tetapi ada juga yang membuat Bijuu ekor sembilan ini bersedih, partner sekaligus teman pertamanya, Naruto. Kini telah jarang menemuinya, hal ini disebabkan karena Naruto harus belajar siang malam agar mengerti tentang berpolitik dan memimpin sebuah desa demi meraih mimpinya sebagai Hokage.

Tidak hanya Naruto saja yang mulai berjalan mengejar mimpinya, Shikamaru yang berniat mengajukan diri untuk menjadi penasihat Hokage tetapi lebih dulu ditunjuk oleh Naruto sebelum dia mengutarakan keinginannya juga ikut belajar bersama Naruto dibawah arahan Tsunade Senju – _Godaime_ Hokage, dan Kakashi – _Rokudaime_ Hokage.

Sasuke kini sedang berpetualang melihat dunia seperti yang diinginkan oleh kakaknya – Itachi Uchiha, Sang Uchiha terakhir ini ditemani oleh istrinya Karin Uzumaki yang juga saudara jauh Naruto serta kedua rekan setim-nya di Taka, Suigetsu Houzuki dan Juugo.

Sai menjabat sebagai ketua di salah satu Tim Anbu, dia juga nantinya akan ditunjuk menjadi pengawal khusus Hokage, Kunoichi di Tim 7, Sakura saat ini menjabat sebagai wakil divisi medis Naruto dibawah pimpinan Shizune. Chouji telah menggantikan ayahnya sebagai ketua Klan Akimichi, dia juga telah memperistri Kunoichi dari Kumo – Karui. Ino yang merupakan calon _First Lady_ Konoha – masih calon karena Naruto belum jadi Hokage, sedang sibuk dengan usaha toko bunganya yang semakin ramai, terkadang dia juga mengajar di Akademi. Shino menjadi guru di Akademi Konoha, Hinata yang menjadi ketua Klan Hyuuga dan juga _First Lady Sunagakure_ , Kiba yang menjadi ketua divisi pelacak, lalu ada Lee yang menjadi master Taijutsu di Konoha, dan Tenten yang saat ini membuka usaha _weapon shop_.

.

.

.

 **3 Month Later – Uzumaki Mansion.**

Suasana di Mansion Uzumaki yang merupakan tempat tinggal Naruto serta Ino istrinya kini tengah ramai, keluarga besar mereka saat ini sedang berkumpul untuk merayakan penunjukkan Naruto menjadi _Nanadaime_ Hokage, terlihat disana ada Naruto dan Ino Uzumaki _nee_ Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara dan Temari Nara _nee_ Sabaku, Gaara Sabaku dan Hinata Sabaku _nee_ Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha dan Karin Uchiha _nee_ Uzumaki, Chouji Akimichi dan Karui Akimichi, Kankuro Sabaku dan Shizuka Sabaku. Ada juga tamu khusus yang sengaja mereka undang seperti Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno, Tsunade Senju, dan Iruka Umino. Kurama yang berada dalam wujud _chibi_ juga ada disana – _untuk menumpang makan_.

Mereka saling bercakap riang dan penuh kegembiraan. Namun ada satu jiwa yang terlihat terpaksa menunjukkan raut bahagia. Dia adalah Sakura Haruno, saat ini dia hanya bisa menatap iri pada Ino dan Karin yang telah berhasil mendapatkan cinta dari kedua orang yang Sakura cintai. Ya, dia iri pada Karin yang bisa melumerkan hati dingin Sasuke – Cinta pertamanya, dan Ino yang bisa meraih hati Naruto – Cinta keduanya yang sampai saat ini masih dicintainya. Tetapi dia tidak boleh menunjukkan perasaannya, bagaimanapun juga Ino adalah sahabatnya dan Karin adalah saudara Naruto. Bagi seorang Sakura Haruno, bisa melihat kedua cintanya bahagia itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Selamat ya Naruto-kun, akhirnya mimpimu bisa tercapai." Hinata mengucapkan selamat kepada cinta pertamanya dulu sebelum dia bertemu dengan cinta kedua sekaligus terakhirnya.

"Selamat ya Dobe." Karin memelototi suaminya yang masih saja bersikap tidak sopan, padahal Naruto akan segera menjadi Hokage. Sasuke yang melihat tatapan Karin hanya senyum-senyum layaknya orang yang tidak waras.

"Selamat ya Naruto, _mendokusai_ " Temari menjitak kepala suami pemalasnya. Dia kemudian meminta maaf pada Naruto atas kelakuan suaminya yang tidak pernah berubah semenjak masih menjadi seorang Genin.

"Selamat ya Gaki, aku bangga kepadamu. Dan kuyakin di Surga, Minato, Kushina, dan si _Ero_ -Jiraiya juga merasakan hal yang sama sepertiku." Tsunade dengan wajah mabuk memberikan ucapan selamat kepada cucu kesayangannya itu, Shizune yang melihat hal ini segera menyeret Tsunade ke kamarnya sebelum mantan Hokage ini menenggak Sake ke 20-nya.

"Aku juga bangga kepadamu Naruto." Kakashi memberikan _eye smile_ andalannya. Di dalam hatinya dia memikirkan tentang Senseinya yang juga ayah Naruto serta sahabatnya Obito Uchiha yang memiliki mimpi sama seperti Naruto, menjadi seorang Hokage.

Dan ucapan selamat juga mengalir dari para tamu yang hadir, setelah perayaan selesai pada jam 2 pagi. Semua mulai masuk ke kamar yang memang Naruto sediakan. Ya, kamar di Mansion Naruto kan cukup banyak, Maklum dia sering mendapat tamu dari negara atau desa lain yang sekedar ingin mengunjungi pahlawan dunia Shinobi.

 **06.00 A.M – Uzumaki Mansion.**

Secara serentak tanpa dikomando suara dari para istri yang berteriak membangunkan suami masing-masing menjadi sambutan di pagi yang cerah ini. Ino membangunkan Naruto dengan cara memukul kepala kuning suaminya itu dengan panci, Karin menyiram Sasuke dengan air dingin, Temari menendang Shikamaru hingga pria Nara itu jatuh ke halaman rumah Naruto, Karui mencubit tangan besar Chouji, sepertinya hanya Hinata dan Shizuka yang membangunkan suami mereka dengan normal.

Setelah membangunkan para suami takut istri, Ino dan yang lain memutuskan untuk memasak bersama. Hal ini memang sangat menyenangkan bagi mereka semua, suasana yang tadinya sepi kini menjadi ramai dengan tawa setelah melihat Naruto dan Sasuke yang berebut memakai kamar mandi. Keduanya saat ini memang tengah terburu-buru, Naruto harus menghadiri rapat dengan Daimyou dan ketua Klan untuk membahas proses pelantikannya. Sasuke harus memberikan briefing kepada Anbu bawahannya untuk mengamankan rapat pengangkatan sahabatnya tersebut.

Berbagai makanan yang mengunggah selera kini terpampang di meja. Naruto memakan masakan istrinya dengan lahap seolah dia akan mati bila tidak menikmati semua makanan lezat ini, semua menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah calon pemimpin mereka. Sang tuan rumah memutuskan pergi dengan **Hiraishin** setelah sarapan, tidak lupa juga dia mengecup bibir Ino yang dipoles _lipgloss pink_. Sasuke mengikuti sahabatnya itu, Karin yang mengira Sasuke mau menciumnya memajukan bibirnya memberi tanda, tapi Sasuke yang pada dasarnya tidak peka hanya menatap bingung istrinya yang berakhir dengan bogem yang membuat Uchiha terakhir keluar melalui jendela.

"Hei _Forehead_ hari ini kau masuk tidak?" Ino bertanya kepada Sakura, gadis Yamanaka ini sedang merapihkan rambutnya yang kusut khas orang bangun tidur.

"Tidak, memang kenapa _Pig_?" Sakura bertanya dengan nada bosan, Dia tau pasti sahabatnya ini ingin _shopping_ lagi, dan jawaban Ino membuktikan tebakannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita _shopping_? Kalian juga harus ikut ya." Ino menatap semua wanita saat ini sedang berkumpul di ruang tamu.

"Aku sih mau saja." Ujar Temari menjawab.

Yang lain juga mengangguk menyetujui ajakan nyonya Hokage. _well_ , kapan lagi mereka bisa bersenang-senang?

 **End**

 _ **Author Corner**_

Yo, Shiro balik lagi dengan fic terbaru. Ber-setting setelah PDS 4 dimana fokusnya ada pada kehidupan yang penuh kebahagiaan. Ha Ha Ha, bagaimana kesan kalian mengenai fic ini? Baguskah? Atau masih ada kekurangan? Bagi yang ingin memberi saran mengenai jalan cerita juga boleh kok, soalnya fic ini kebanyakan drama dari pada fighting sih. Kritik dan Saran yang membangun diperbolehkan kok. Akhir kata Shiro cuma pengen bilang, Jangan lupa Review ya! Ciao!

 _ **[Bonus]**_

Tadikan Shiro menjelaskan tentang keluarga besar ya. Jadi kenapa mereka bisa jadi keluarga itu seperti ini.

 **Naruto** dan **Karin** bersaudara **–** Saudara Jauh **. Sasuke** nikah sama **Karin,** jadi otomatis **Naruto** dan **Sasuke** jadi saudara/keluarga **.**

 **Yamanaka, Nara,** dan **Akimichi** disini Shiro buat jadi punya hubungan kekerabatan lah, kaya Uzumaki dan Senju. Jadi karena **Naruto** dan **Ino** menikah otomatis Naruto jadi bersaudara/berkeluarga dengan Shikamaru, dan Chouji.

 **Tsunade** disini menjadi nenek angkat **Naruto** karena disini Shiro bikin Kushina punya hubungan darah sama Mito yang notabenenya merupakan nenek dari Tsunade.

 **Temari** yang menikah dengan **Shikamaru** membuat keluarga Sabaku dan Nara bersaudara/berkeluarga. Jadi otomatis si **Gaara** jadi saudaraan juga sama **Naruto** yang saudaraan sama Shikamaru.

 **Hinata** yang dinikahi **Gaara** membuat keluarga Hyuuga bersaudara dengan Sabaku yang berarti Hyuuga jadi bagian dari keluarga besar ini.

 **Senju – Uzumaki – Uchiha – Yamanaka – Nara – Akimichi – Sabaku – dan Hyuuga is Big Family, Yeayyyy!**

Sepertinya hanya itu yang bisa Shiro jelaskan. Semoga readers bisa mengerti, tujuan Shiro membuat keluarga besar seperti ini untuk mewujudkan impian Naruto yang sangat ingin merasakan rasanya punya keluarga.


End file.
